


New Additions

by Hawkefeathers



Series: Moments In Time [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright then, Mister Cornbread. You ordered us dinner but did you check the mail yet? Did they finally come in?”</p><p>Right. The adoption papers. “Yeah, they’re here.” Gabe motioned for Jack to follow him into the kitchen, where he’d tossed down the day’s mail when he’d gotten home. The packet in question sat unopened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> That's an awful title smfh. This is based off of a fluff prompt over on Tumblr and I'm posting it here to keep track of it. No sads here, all fluff.

Jack woke up to the feeling of lips against his neck and a warm hand on his back. He’d fallen asleep on the couch to the quiet drone of the television and it seemed like he’d been out for a few hours if Gabe was already home. Jack had taken the day off to start his vacation a bit early, and now that Gabe was done for the day they had two weeks to put work aside and just relax.  

“Don’t tell me you just spent the whole day sleeping, _mi sol_. Is this what I have to look forward to on my vacation?”

Jack laughed and swatted him away as he sat up, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes. “That happened one time and it was because I was sick. I was only napping because I was bored.”

“Says the guy that sleeps like the dead and has to be dragged out of bed in the morning.”

Jack was going to protest when he noticed that Gabe was out of uniform. He must have come home, walked right past Jack and into their room to change, and come back out without Jack waking up. _Okay, I guess he has a point._

Then Jack realized it was dark out and he groaned. “I was supposed to cook dinner tonight and slept all afternoon instead. Dammit.”

Gabe bent down to give him a peck on the lips, not even bothering to hide his grin. “And that’s why I ordered pizza. Should be here in twenty minutes.” He took hold of Jack’s hands and pulled him to his feet, laughing as Jack whined and protested. 

“But I was supposed to _cook_.”

“ _Cariño,_ you have two weeks to make it up to me. One more night wont hurt.” He pulled Jack close, wrapping his arms around him and ghosting his lips across his jaw, sending shivers down Jack’s spine when he nipped at Jack’s earlobe before whispering seductively into his ear. “Just don’t forget to make some of that cornbread.”

Jack laughed and shoved him away but his face was still flushed beet red. Gabe had told him more than once that it was a good look on him, which always resulted in Jack blushing even harder. He was easily flustered and Gabe couldn’t get enough of it.

“Alright then, Mister Cornbread. You ordered us dinner but did you check the mail yet? Did they finally come in?”

Right. The adoption papers. “Yeah, they’re here.” Gabe motioned for Jack to follow him into the kitchen, where he’d tossed down the day’s mail when he’d gotten home. The packet in question sat unopened. 

They had made the decision to adopt nearly a year ago and had finally set things in motion after meeting a young girl named Kim at a local orphanage. She had lost her mother at birth and her father a year prior; she’d been in the system ever since. She was shy but had opened up to them quickly enough when they’d visited and Jack’s heart had melted instantly. He’d only had to take a quick look at Gabe to see that he’d felt the same. They’d started the arduous process of applying for adoption not long after that and now, finally, they would learn if they would be able to bring her home.

They looked at each other nervously for a moment before Jack bumped Gabe with his shoulder. “You do it.”

Gabe huffed and bumped him back, but he still reached for the packet. He opened it carefully and it took his time extracting the adoption papers, stalling for time. Taking a breath, he scanned the pages quickly, looking for their answer.

When Gabe’s shoulders sagged, Jack’s heart sank.

“Gabe…?”

Gabe dropped the papers on the table and wrapped Jack in his arms, pressing his face against Jack’s shoulder. Jack could feel _tears_ dampening his shirt and felt like crying himself. They’d done everything right, they’d made sure everything was in order. So why? 

“Gabe, I’m so-”

Gabe suddenly tightened his arms around Jack and hauled him off his feet, spinning him around and laughing. Excited Spanish filled the room before Gabe caught Jack’s bewildered expression and laughed harder.

“We’re approved, Jackie! Kim is coming home with us! _We’re dads now_!” 

It took a moment to set in and then Jack was laughing too, nearly hysterical with a mix of relief and happiness. When Gabe finally set him down on his feet, Jack pulled him into a fierce kiss. Gabe yelped when get felt Jack bite at his lower lip, and Jack pulled away with a wicked grin. 

“That’s for scaring me, you asshole.”

Gabe could only laugh as he took Jack by the hand and practically dragged him to their bedroom. “That was mean, wasn’t it? You should punish me.”

They’d forgotten all about the pizza by the time it finally arrived, but the pizza guy would never forget the sight of Gabriel Reyes, half-naked and covered in love bites as he shoved money at him and slammed the door.

The tip was nice, though.


End file.
